parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin).
Here is part of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Pop Goes The Diesel for the US) - (George Carlin) * Toots as Duck # 8 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Porky as Duck's Driver * Silver Fish as Diesel # 31 - (Both devious) * Dog Driver as Diesel's Driver * The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Coaches as Themselves * Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt * Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy) * Montana as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud) * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both vain) * Workmen as Themselves (do not speak) * Tootle as Percy (cameo) * Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript *Narrator: Toots is very proud of being Porky Pig's engine. He talks endlessly about it, but he works hard too, and make everything go like clockwork. It was a special day! (Toots puffs along with some coaches like a red and white Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, and a red Express coach, does some shunting, and takes a freight train) The freight cars and coaches behaved well. The passengers even stopped grumbling. But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Toots: There are two ways of doing things. *Narrator: Toots told them. *Toots: The Great Western or the Wrong Way! I'm Great Western, and-- *Harry Hogwarts, Montana, and Rustee Rails: Don't we know it?! *Narrator: The engines groaned and were glad when a visitor came. He purred smoothly toward them. Emelius Browne introduced them. (Silver Fish comes into the sheds) *Emelius Browne: Here is Silver Fish. I have agreed to give him a trial. They need to learn. Please teach them, Toots. *Narrator: Silver Fish purred in an oily voice. *Silver Fish: Good morning. Please to meet you. Is that Harry, Rustee, and Montana too? I am delighted to meet such famous visitors. (Toots puffs away with Silver Fish following) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Harry Hogwarts, Montana, and Rustee Rails: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmered. *Harry Hogwarts, Montana, and Rustee Rails: We are pleased to have him in our yard. *Narrator: Toots had their doubts and said as Silver purred after him. *Toots: Come on! (Toots and Silver pull into the yard while puffing along side each other) *Silver Fish: Your worthy, Stupid... *Toots: Mickey to you! *Narrator: Silver looked hurt. *Silver: Your worthy Mickey thinks I need to learn? Ha! He is mistaken, right? We villains don't need to learn, and know everything, but come to a yard, and improve it. We are revolutionary. *Narrator: Toots said. *Toots: Oh?! If you prove that you are revolutionary, perhaps you can collect my freight cars, while we collect Montana's coaches, huh? (Toots puffs away to get Montana's Express coaches and cars) *Narrator: Silver, delighted to show off, purred away. (Toots whistles) When Toots returned, they found that Lackey and his engine were trying to take some cars form a siding. They were old and empty, and hadn't been touched for a very long time. Silver found them hard to move. *Silver Fish: Pull, push, backwards, forwards. (tries to pull them hard, but ends up having a lot of trouble, trying to take them) *Troublesome Trucks: Oooooooh! Oooooooh! We can't! We won't! *Narrator: The cars groaned, as Toots watched with interest, when Silver lost patient, roared, and gave a great heave! (Lackey growls) The cars jerked forward and screamed. *Troublesome Trucks: Ooooooooh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Troublesome Trucks: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Some of the brakes snapped and the gear jammed in the sleepers. (Lackey growls) *Toots: Ha-ha-ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Toots. *Silver recovered and tried to push the cars but they wouldn't move. Toots ran quietly round to collect the other cars. *Toots: Thank you for arranging these, Silver. Time to go now. *Silver Fish: Don't you want this lot? *Toots: No thank you. *Narrator: Lackey gulped. *Silver Fish: And we've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell us? *Toots: You never asked me. Besides, *Narrator: Said Toots. *Toots: You were having such fun being revolutionary, am I right?. Good-bye. *Silver Fish: Grrrr! *Narrator: Silver had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Troublesome Trucks: We've got some jars of dirt! We've got some jars of dirt! We've got some jars of dirt! And guess what's inside? We've got some jars of dirt! We've got some jars of dirt! We've got some jars of dirt! And guess what's inside? We've got some jars of dirt! We've got some jars of dirt! We've got some jars of dirt! And guess what's inside? *Silver Fish: Silence! *Narrator: Growled Silver, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. Category:Julian Bernardino